Lew Temple
Manchmal auch benannt als Lew-Liou Temple Lewie Temple Lewin Temple Lewis Temple Körpergröße 1,78 m Sternzeichen Libra Ausbildung Rollins College Zur Person Lew Temple ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler, der in Staffel 3 der TV-Serie "The Walking Dead" die Rolle von Axel spielte. 2002 ist ein Filmvertrag mit ihm geplatzt, da er schwer erkrankte. Eine Nahtoderfahrung brachte ihn schließlich nach M.D. Anderson Hospital in Houston. Dort stellte man bei Temple eine seltene Art von Leukämie fest, die man nur zu 40% überlebt. Er hielt sich acht Monate in diesem Krankenhaus für eine Chemotherapie auf. 2009 war Temple auf einem Charity Event für Brustkrebserkrankte. Dieses Event nannte sich "Bowling for Boobies". Filmographie *Stingy Jack (announced) ... Deputy Karl Adams (2019) *Limbo (pre-production) ... Jimmy (2019) *Homeless Ashes (filming) ... Chico (2019) *Same Difference (filming) ... Charles (2019) *Come, Said the Night (post-production) ... Roy Grady (2019) *Born Again Dead (post-production)... ... Bobby (2018) *Peel (post-production) ... Floyd (2018) *Texas Cotton (post-production) ... Joe (2018) *Feral (completed) ... Talbot (2018) *The Iron Orchard (completed) ... Ort Cooley (2018) *A Boy Called Sailboat ... DJ (2018) *5th Ward (TV Series) ... Mayor Bob Coletti (2018) *Behind the Walls ... Darren / Darrel (2018) *Selling Isobel ... Viktor (2017) *We Are Family ... Norm (2017) *Kidnap ... Terry (2017) *The Endless ... Tim (2017) *Chicago Fire (TV Series) ... Max Schlottman (2017) *My B.F.F. ... Principal Moe Thibodeaux (2017) *White Trash Freaks (Short) ... Slim Pete (2017) *Rapture (TV Series) ... Brian LaRue (2017) *Mafia III (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2016) *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV ... High Officials (English version, voice) (2016) *The Black Riders (Short) (completed) ... Travers (2016) *The Unlikely's (completed) ...Ray Ray (2016) *Overtown (delayed) (2016) *Home ... Lew (2016) *31 ... Psycho-Head (2016) *Wicked City (TV Series) ... Dave (2015) *Desierto - Tödliche Hetzjagd ... Border Patrol (2015) *Longmire (TV Series) ... Archer Loftus (2015) *Review (TV Series) ... Shovel Hitter (2015) *Impact Earth ... Sam Dresser (2015) *The Grace of Jake ... Alvah (2015) *A Fighting Season ... Harris (2015) *The Rolling Road (Short) ... Jimmy Botteril (2014) *Lap Dance ... Matt Ewing (2014) *Camouflage ... Nolan (2014) *Atlas Shrugged: Part III ... Ellis Wyatt (2014) *Lucky Dog ... Walter (2014) *Wicked Blood (Video) ... Donny Baker (2014) *Zombex ... Aldous Huxley (2013) *House of Forbidden Secrets ... Elias Solomon (2013) *Night Moves ... Wandering Camper (2013) *Lone Ranger ... Hollis (2013) *The Preacher's Daughter (TV Movie) ... The Garden (2013) *Saving Lincoln ... Montgomery Blair (2013) *Justified (TV Series) ... Grady (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Axel (2012-2013)... 2012 Monika - Eine Frau sieht rot ... Lloyd *Hawaii Five-0 (TV Series) ... Stuart Rizzi (2012) *Montana Amazon ... Trevor (2012) *The Weight (Short) ... Marshal Jack Doven (2012) *Lawless - Die Gesetzlosen ... Deputy Henry Abshire (2012) *Cross (Video) ... Detective Red (uncredited) (2011) *Futurestates (TV Series) ... Counselor #2 *Rango (Video Game) ... Turley (voice) (2011) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Bill Thomas (2011) *Killzone 3 (Video Game) ... ISA Soldiers (voice) (2011) *Rango ... Furgus / Hitch (voice) (2011) *Unstoppable: Außer Kontrolle ... Ned (2010) *A Gang Land Love Story ... Ivan (2010) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Mr. Loobertz (2010) *The Killing Jar ... Lonnie (2010) *Esperanza Beach (Video short) ... Watson *Happy in the Valley ... Chris *Silent Night, Zombie Night ... Jeffrey Hannigan (2010) *Otis E. ... The Cashier (2010) *How to Study Your Bible for Kids (Video short) ... Commissioner Context (2010) *Someone's Knocking at the Door ... Coroner Tom Collins (2010) *The Beneficiary (Short) ... Gun Dealer (2008) *House ... Pete (2008) *Life at the Trailer Park of Terror (Video short) ... Marv (2008) *No Man's Land: The Rise of Reeker ... Hitchhiker (2008) *Trailer Park of Terror ... Marv (2008) *Halloween ... Noel Kluggs (2007) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Billy Chadwick (2007) *Jennas Kuchen - Für Liebe gibt es kein Rezept ... Cal (2007) *Déjà Vu - Wettlauf gegen die Zeit ... Paramedic (2006) *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning ... Sheriff Winston (2006) *The Guitar Player's Girlfriend (Short) ... Gary (2006) *Heavens Fall ... Wade Wright (2006) *Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers (Video Game) (voice) (2006) *The Visitation ... Deputy Tommy Smalls (2006) *Come Early Morning .... Man (voice, uncredited) (2006) *Domino ... Locus Fender (2005) *TDR - The Devil's Rejects ... Adam Banjo (2005) *21 Gramm ... County Sheriff (2003) *Parasaito Dôruzu (TV Mini-Series) ... Caine (English version, voice) (2003) *Rolling Kansas ... Bill (2003) *On the Borderline ... Web (2001) *Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) ... Ollie Olmedo / Louie / Nick Devlin (1996-2001) *Born to Win ... Raymond (2000) *Sin: The Movie (Video) ... Cop 2 / Dispatcher 3 / Elyse's Dad (voice) (2000) *Red Ink ... Martin Mueller (2000) *Gensomaden Saiyuki (TV Series) ... Monk / Village Chief (English version, voice) (2000) *A Slipping-Down Life ... Audience Member #2 (1999) *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (TV Series) ... Musician 2 / Kusui (1998) *Gasaraki (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Crew, Additional Voices (1998) *Generator Gawl (TV Series) ... Art Professor / English Professor / Nerd Student (English version, voice) (1998) *Shin Kyûteî Hanî (TV Mini-Series) ... Moto-Mutant 2, Additional Voices (1998) *The Newton Boys ... Waiter (1998) *Kimera (Video) ... Guard (English version, voice) (1997) *The Stalk Exchange ... Rick Sharpe (1997) *Big Easy - Straßen zur Sünde (TV Series) ... Nash Lee (1997) *Kidô senkan Nadeshiko (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (1996-1997) *Burn Up W (Video) ... Asuhara (English version, voice) (1996) *Sureiyâzu supesharu (Video) ... Bandit, Additional Voices (English version, voice) (1996) *Elf o karu mono-tachi (TV Series) ... Emmaeus, Drunk, Bishop Benal (English version, voice) (1996) *Golden Boy: Sasurai no o-benkyô yarô (TV Series) ... Animator E (1996) *Bakuretsu hunters (TV Series) ... Clerk / Additional Voices (1996) *The Kangaroo ... Crazy Man (1995) *Wechselspiel des Lebens (TV Mini-Series) ... Mover (uncredited) (1995) *Dirty Pair Flash (TV Series short) ... Goat Abiko / Additional Voices (voice) (1995) *Jason's Lyric ... Man on Bus (uncredited) (1994) *Angels - Engel gibt es wirklich ... Baseball Player (uncredited) (1994) *Doragon Hafu (TV Mini-Series short) ... Ticket Man (1993) Soundtrack *31 (performer: "Count Yourselves Lucky") (2016) *The Killing Jar (writer: "The One I Need") (2010) *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (Video) (writer: "Dick Soup") (2009) Producer *Come, Said the Night (co-producer) (post-production) (2019) Thanks *Wicked Blood (Video) (special thanks) *Spike (thank you) (2008) Himself *Hellblazerbiz (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *In Hell Everybody Loves Popcorn: The Making of 31 (Documentary) ... Himself (2016) *Groovey.TV's Celebration of Badassery Interview Series (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *The Indie Lounge (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2016) *The Jimmy Star Show with Ron Russell (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2015) *The Walkers Among Us (Documentary) ... Himself (2015) *Halloween Wars (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest Judge (2014) *The New Face of Salve (TV Mini-Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2013) *The Making of 'A Gangland Love Story' (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2010) *The Horror Convention Massacre (Video) ... Himself (2007) *Fantastic Forum (TV Series) ... Himself (2007) *30 Days in Hell: The Making of 'The Devil's Rejects' (Video documentary) ... Himself - 'Adam Banjo' (2005) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2013 - Home (2013) ... Axel - The Suicide King (2013) ... Axel 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Axel - When the Dead Come Knocking (2012) ... Axel - Say the Word (2012) ... Axel - Killer Within (2012) ... Axel - Sick (2012) ... Axel - Seed (2012) ... Axel en:Lew Temple Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3